A Fate That Teases
A Fate That Teases is the Ninety-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 14, 2017. Synopsis Asura and Hanzo encounters a massive alien mothership who were deadly to Hylians. Hanzo and Asura fights them off until an Alien child communicates with Asura because of the resemblance of Asura's grandfather. Plot The Episode begins at Hanamura. After arriving at Planet Fortune, Asura sees a massive alien mothership landing. Asura initially believed that it was part of Eggman's Army but Hanzo sees a Alien Prince who chooses to reside in the Planet. The Prince and his tribe showed his newfound friends the images of the God Tree in the heart of his mothership. However, The Prince was afraid that his mother was the Queen of his Clan wanting to rule the Galaxy as shown of the signal spotted by her. At her Spaceship, the Queen receives a signal issued by her son's ship which it landed. She then immediately has the Harvester headed for Fortune, to punish his son for his rebelling behavior and harness the chakra for its resources. Suddenly, a spherical ship emerges from a wormhole near the Prince's Mothership. Suddenly, an alien mothership 3,000 miles wide emerges and lands in the mountain. The Prince and his tribe learned that the "Empire", while similar to Earth's insect kingdom, are not like locusts as they initially believed but exist in eusociality and that their queen is coming. The mothership begins drilling a hole in the middle of the ocean to harvest the heat of the core, which will destroy Fortubes's magnetic field in the process. The Harvester Empire conquered Hanamura as an attempt to punish those who obey the Queen's son. Seeing that its activity has alerted the alien queen to its presence, the sphere's A.I. tries to convince the Prince's tribes and Asura to destroy it in order to prevent the aliens from getting the coordinates to the refuge planet. Asura uses the Dragon Blast which Hanzo taught him to destroy the ship. The alien queen survives using energy shields on her exoskeleton. The Alien Child destroyed his mother's shields' projector allowing Asura to destroy the armor and Pit was able to cut her eyes, blinding it. His mother was enraged of his son's actions and betrayal and Asura stabbed the Queen through the roof of its mouth, and mortally wounded it and pulled it away as the Queen flailed around in agony before it ultimately lost its ability to live and its massive weight finally brought it crashing down to the floor. With the queen dead, the mothership stops drilling, and the aliens' homeworld was destroyed along with the by an enraged Tōya Kagari who transformed into the Black Beast for using Hinata as a communicator and starts to run rampant on the Planet Fortune after returning. The Prince sees Mei who sees Asura's friend responsible for the destruction of his tribe's homeworld. Despite losing the queen, the aliens released those who obey the Queen's son, accepts him as his ruler and sees the Prince's friend struggling to regain himself, even with Kuon, and then Mei's help, Tōya's state became critical; thankfully, Es had arrived with Hinata in her arms, revealing that she had caught her. The sight of Hinata calmed Tōya down and he lost consciousness and then later waking up to the sight Kuon and Mei; Asura and the group discussed what happened. Unknown to everyone, in Dens, Sasuke senses Asura Gekko's adventurous act in tears while sprinting through the forest branch to branch. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Nui Harime *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Paul Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Pit *Hanzo *Genji *Sphere *Alien Queen *Sasuke Uchiha Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon